


Danger Ahead: Chibis

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Chibi, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Character(s), Overpowered characters, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: Dangerous Chibis.Warning: Dangerous Chibis ahead, do not approach.When Edge decided to get a Chibi he was expecting a fierce predator capable of warding off any intruder. Instead he ended up getting saved by a Creative Type and adopted him instead. He didn't realize his brother was going to screw everything up when he got home. Now he has to keep these alternates from dusting themselves by bugging his chibi and those two humans need to stay out of his room. Aka another OP MC by yours truly.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Danger Ahead: Chibis

Chibis were made to be pets and were often human or humanish. Mostly around seven inches tall. But there was a slight issue... They were extremely dangerous and territorial. Often they are left on reserves until someone is willing to risk the danger of taking care of one. They are often valued for their fierce protectiveness to their owners if they like them. 

Naturally as one said Chibi on the Ebott Chibi Reserve I can tell you straight up. I fracking hate my neighbors. I am a Creative Chibi, one of the less dangerous types. Instead of having super strength like the Reinforcement Chibi or the poison attacks of the Poison Chibi I have the ability to create items... A disproportionate amount of items actually, allowing me to triple food supply and eat some of it to restore my magic before summoning even more food. Which meant I was incharge of the food supply of the reserve. 

Yeah, it's a thankless job, mainly cause everyone else are rude and unthankful. I had to beat the hell out of Prism when he decided to try to take the food stocks that were allocated to the other Chibi's. If I ever get adopted they will have to accept humans bringing in food again though. 

Other than that I mainly do materials and my own den. I wasn't always a Chibi. But I am now. Honestly, it's not as bad as it could have been imagine if I was in one of those universes where the Chibis were small and weak. 

Heh, I suppose I should start at the beginning. I woke up six years ago at a military facility in a solitary cell. I was not happy. At first I was nice, and the soldiers eventually began to pet me... Which felt amazing by the way. Still, they made me for military purposes, not to be nice... So they attempted to chip me, to get me under control or something. The results weren't pretty, that was how they discovered this neon green clothed bitty was a Creative chibi, one of the rarest variants. I was tall for a bitty as well, reaching nearly 9 inches in height. 

Anyways apparently I summoned a lot of explosive devices and blew myself out of the place. It took one of the Chibi Association Rescue teams to talk to me about the chibi reserve before I moved here. I heard that ever since the Chibi Creation ban started to affect military as well. Those CAR teams are really brave, seriously, they were talking to me while I was revving the tiny minigun I summoned. Which was unfortunately confiscated when I agreed to move here. 

I can still be adopted, but only by someone that realized what they were getting into. Chibis were energetic and dangerous. Hmm. I suppose I should get into variant types now. There are four variants of chibi. Each one determined on their powers. First you got the Reinforcement Chibis, these guys were stupidly fast and could really hurt someone if they intended too. Then you got the Elemental Chibis, they had full control over the element they were created with, although calling it Element is misleading as we got Steel and Poison Element Chibis. Then we got the Time Chibis. They could freeze people in place and accelerate time for themselves at any degree, it's hard to distinguish them from Reinforcement Chibis. Luckily we are all resistant to each other effects, else Clocker would have locked me up for days. 

Yeah, dangerous and small. That is what we are... And on that note, when I saw Underfell Papyrus enter the reserve I had to interfere inorder to keep the idiot from getting dusted.

"Great and Terrible Papyrus eh, maybe your dust can saturate the earth."  
I jumped down, activating my flight at the last possible second so I wouldn't damage myself stupidly. 

"Hey Cryst." 

The purple clad scaled human looked at me. "Ah, it's Deton. What do you want?"

"Mind letting the skeleton go."

"Hmm. How about no. "

I grinned, "It wasn't a question Cryst." I reached into my creative abilities, summoning a steel crusher above him. "You dust him? Well I will hunt you down and show your mangled corpse to the CAR." I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him if he made a move, but he also knew if I started to hunt him down there was no way to survive. As I could fly out of his reach and drop bombs on him. I was named Deton for a reason. I had an explosive personality. 

Cryst backed off. I removed the crusher. 

He whistled. "Keep the ass away from me." Then he sped away, I could barely keep track of him. Reinforcement types are fast. I glanced at Papyrus.

He grumbled, "The Great and Terrible Papyrus did not need your help." 

I laugh, "Sure you could buddy. So tell me, you decided to come here why?"

He glared, "I have come to get a pet that is as Great and Terrible as I am."

I made a false yawning sound. "You say that, but I am pretty sure you were just told you didn't have what it took and ignored the advice. "

The indignant blush is all I needed to confirm that theory. He sputtered. And I flew to his shoulder. "Let's go."

He blinks, weird seeing sockets blink like at that. "I am bored, so your taking me out, can't leave this place peacefully without an owner." Got in trouble last time, kinda, the CAR are frigging huge guilt trippers, I swear it's annoying as hell. 

"What makes you think that the Great and Terrible Papyrus will accept you?!"

I give him a lazy grin. "Cause with your personality just about every other chibi here will try to kill you. We aren't exactly nice. We hate when someone thinks themselves above us. Plus, I am likely to be the most helpful one here. I am a Creative Chibi after all." 

His eyes change, "A creative chibi? And you were able to get the other Chibi to back off."

I burst out in full laughter. "Don't tell me you read something about Creative Chibis being the weakest and just full on dismissed them."

Silence. "Let me enlighten you then, Chibis have four variants, and each is incredibly dangerous, Reinforcement, Creative, Elemental, Time. Any chibi has the capability to beat another under the right circumstances and each one is extraordinarily dangerous to non Chibis. I myself could have impaled you with spikes several dozen times so far. Even if my favorite methods are highly explosive, which is how I gained the name Deton." 

He began to think, meanwhile I examined the skeleton. He had a diagonal crack through his eye socket. Sharp teeth, no golden teeth. I am pretty sure this is an Underfell Papyrus. He had the typical leather outfit with his midriff exposed and he was wearing dark leather boots. "Why so much leather?"

He snorts at me. "It is classy and intimidating obviously." I just stare at him.

He started to walk towards the exit. "I suppose you are acceptable. But I won't except laziness!"

"If you say so Edgy."

He stopped and looked at me, "Edgy?"

I my grin gets wider, "My new nickname for you."

From this point he grumbled the entire time as I strapped myself onto his shoulder and laid down for a nap.


End file.
